


[podfic] A Multitude of Counsellors

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bechdel Test Pass, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper isn't a fool. Other people know that. Sometimes, even she believes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Multitude of Counsellors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Multitude of Counsellors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393482) by [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/pseuds/brutti_ma_buoni). 



> Brutti_ma_buoni, thank you for permission to record this.

Title: [A Multitude of Counsellors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/393482)  
Length: 13:30  
File Size/Type: ~12 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/?45gcki4mb6xa44h)


End file.
